


Woke Up Late

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A wee bit of toxic masculinity and homophobia to spice things up a bit, Consent, Don’t look at me please, F/F, First Meetings, Look I'm just trying to get over my fear of writing anything slightly sexual, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Teasing, We Love Consent, i feel so dirty now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Licking her lips, Marie threw a smug smile at her, “I told you I would make you scream first.”Or the one where Zelda and Marie meet at a club and have a rather saucy night ;)Based on the song "Woke Up Late" by Drax Project
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Woke Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my fic! All I have to say about this story is: well that escalated quickly.
> 
> I edited the 'smutty' part so many times I honestly no longer know if it is good or not so please be kind on me :) 
> 
> I didn’t really write about them getting to know each other or anything bc that didn’t really happen in the show either and I just was not in the mood for writing that kind of thing
> 
> This entire fic was inspired by the song "Woke Up Late" and it's an amazing song so if you want to listen to it before reading, here is a link: https://youtu.be/Mc-v9NPveU4 
> 
> There is not much of a plot. Just Marie and Zelda being gay for each other
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Last night we met at one_  
_Drank 'til two_  
_Danced 'til four_  
_Walked you home_  
_Awake 'til dawn_  
_Slept 'til noon_  
_And now I want more_

_\----------_

Zelda woke up by rays of sunshine streaming down on her face. It was late, she could tell that much even with her eyes still closed. Her head was spinning like she had been out for days, the sheets around her naked body and the matress below her seeming foreign, yet strangely familiar. The bed was far too comfortable to be her own and smelled nice. She knew she wasn’t lying in her own bed, and that thought was confirmed when she briefly opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly as the bright sun blinded her for a moment, she caught sight of the figure sleeping below her.

_Marie_...

Yes, that was her name. They had hardly met, yet here Zelda was, snuggled up on top of her chest and in her bed, far away from her own home. She had no idea how long she had been lying here, or where she had been the night before, but for some reason, she found herself barely caring. Zelda felt warm and fuzzy on the outside and thoroughly shagged on the inside.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she finally took a good look at Marie. Zelda saw traces of dark lipstick on her lips and her skin smelled like sweat and sex. She was naked and Zelda smiled at the sight of the multiple bite marks, which she had left behind, scattered across her neck. Zelda’s head was lying on the woman’s chest, the sound of her calm heartbeat like a lullaby below her ear. Marie’s slender arms were wrapped around Zelda’s body, and she found herself asking how she had ended up here...

***

_It was around one o’clock at night when Zelda got up from her seat at the club and reached for her purse, her legs a bit wonky from both sitting too long and drinking too much._

“Hello there.” she heard a deep voice from behind her. Turning around, she was met by the sight of a ginger man with a beard that was certainly longer than his dick and a belly that was undoubtedly formed by a life worth of drinking beer. As he got closer to her, she picked up the smell of beef that clung to him and saw his long nose hair peering at her. He lifted his hand to lean it against the bar and Zelda noticed a pool of sweat around his armpits. By the smell of his breath, he hadn’t bothered to brush his teeth for a very long while and probably hadn’t showered for quite some time either.

Zelda crinkled her nose at him.

“May I offer you a drink?” he asked a wave of his stinking breath hitting her face as he leaned closer to her.

“No, you definitely may not.” Zelda huffed, taking a step back, only for the man to take another step towards her. She grabbed her purse and turned on her heel, trying to get to the door, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. “One drink.” he offered, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Zelda was on the verge of putting a hex on him right then and there, when she felt a gentle touch on the small of her back. “Chérie? Is this man bothering you?” Looking at the woman next to her, Zelda frowened. The woman gave her a small nod of her head and a wink and Zelda nearly gasped as she understood that she was trying to help.

Before she had time to say anything the man gave them a confused look, before his face hardened. “Oh you’re lesbians, eh?” he laughed, finally letting go of Zelda’s wrist, “Filthy dykes!” he spat out, his laugh fading, only to be replaced by a disgusted huff.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, and her grip on Zelda tightened. “Do you know what is filthy?” she asked, her voice low and warning. “ _Men_.” she scowled, looking him up and down. Zelda stood there, nailed to the ground, watching the mysterious woman who had appeared out of nowhere. She could somehow feel that she had a lot of power, a certain kind of energy that Zelda had never felt before.

“Men who don’t take ‘no’ for an answer, who think ‘no’ means women are just playing hard to get.” She hovered over the man, who took a step back and looked at her in horror, “Men who prey on women who have no interest in them, while their wife is at home. Waiting for them.” It was only then that Zelda noticed the golden ring around his chubby finger.

“How do you know-“

She didn’t let him speak, “Men who touch women without their permission, that is filthy.” she finished, glaring at him. He swallowed and recoiled, muttering something about how ‘it was just a joke’ as he left, glancing over his shoulder every few steps.

The air seemed to clear when he was finally out of sight and Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” she smiled, taking a proper look at her savior. Unlike the man, the woman smelled of cinnamon. She had big, dark eyes, outstanding cheekbones and purple painted lips. Black, curly hair was wrapped in a scarf on top of her head and she wore a long, orange dress. Her outfit was nothing like what other people would wear to a club, but so was Zelda’s. She hadn’t bothered with changing into something more casual, not seeing the point in trying to blend in. Neither had the mysterious woman, it seemed.

Gone was the threatning look on her face. Instead, she wore a warm smile which showed off a set of perfect white teeth, “You are welcome, ma chérie.” The petname rolled effortlessly off her tongue, and Zelda felt a soft heat creep onto her cheeks that most certainly went hand in hand with a rosy blush.

Zelda then noticed that even though the man was nowhere to be seen, the woman’s warm hand was still resting on her back. Not that she minded, of course.

Their eyes met, and for a second it felt as if she was enchanted. Around them, time seemed frozen, like the world had stopped spinning and everyone around them disappeared. Her gaze made a warm, fuzzy feeling run through her veins, like some kind of drug.

“I’m Zelda Spellman, by the way.” she introduced herself as soon as the moment passed.

“Mambo Marie LaFleur.” she replied, removing her hand to offer it to Zelda. She shook it and couldn’t help but notice how incredibly soft her skin was.

There was something about this woman, a certain je ne sais quoi that intrigued her. Zelda smiled, and somehow found the courage to ask: “Can I buy you a drink to thank you?”

Marie shook her head, small curls spilling from her scarf bouncing lightly at the motion. “It was no bother, honestly. Women should help each other. Always.”

Zelda wasn’t about to give up that easily, “Then let me help you by keeping you hydrated.”

Chuckling, Marie finally nodded her head. “Very well.”

***

_It was two in the morning when they stumbled onto the dancefloor, both women giggling loudly as they went._

They had both consumed a fair amount of alcohol, had a lot of laughs and made a lot of flirty comments, and Zelda had to admit that she really was rather enjoying herself. She never went out anymore, always stuck at the mortuary or the academy. Most of her free time was claimed by her family, and the few silent moments she had in a day, she spent reading. This was something completely different, but she liked it.

Marie seemed to be a joyful person and for some reason Zelda felt drawn to her. She felt so familiar and somehow, she made Zelda feel a certain kind of safety. They had just met but it felt as if they had known each other for years. Maybe the alcohol was affecting her ability to think clear, but she felt comfortable around her. She felt a certain connection, though Zelda wasn’t really sure what kind.

But she did know one thing for sure: Marie was _very_ attractive, to say the least.

When she had sat down on a chair by the bar, Zelda had caught a glance of her thigh. The image of Marie’s dark, radiant skin seemed to be determined of never leaving Zelda’s mind. Every time she looked at the other woman, she couldn’t help but throw a quick peek at her legs, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful skin, but sadly they were neatly covered up by Marie’s dress. It was such a pitty. The things that Zelda would do to run her hands over those smooth legs...

Zelda couldn’t keep her eyes off Marie’s hands, off her long, slim fingers. She wondered what those fingers were capable of. If they could leave scratches and bruises all over her body, leaving her marked for days. If they could wrap around her neck and choke her until she barely knew her own name. If Marie could dip them in her wet, aching-

Marie dragged her along through the crowd to the middle of the dancefloor. There, she settled her hands on Zelda’s hips and pulled her close. Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck, their chests pressed together. The only reason Zelda went to this club was because of the excellent drinks they had and to avoid running into anyone she knew. She‘d never even thought of setting foot on the dancefloor, that was usually crowded with drunk, laughing teenagers, but with Marie it felt rather nice. They moved to the rythm of the song that was blasting through the giant speakers and Zelda felt her pulse go up when from one second to the next, their giggles suddenly died. In that exact moment, Zelda felt their giddiness turn into lust. Their playful smirks turned into sinful glances and Marie’s eyes seemed a shade darker than moments before. It had been quite some time since that kind of look had been able to make her knees tremble with anticipation, but Marie managed to do so perfectly well.

Zelda’s breath hitched when she felt Marie’s hands wandering, going way lower than what was acceptable for two people who had just met. Luckily, she did not care. “Is that okay?” Marie asked unsurely, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the music.

Immediately, Zelda nodded and Marie smiled. The question touched her. Consent was something most of her sexual partners had never bothered with, always assuming that she was fine with whatever they decided to do, only to get mad when she told them she was not.

A small gasp escaped her lips when Marie squeezed her ass hesitantly, her smile turning into a delighted smirk. Lifting an eyebrow, Zelda composed herself and dipped her head to Marie’s neck. “And is this,” she placed a chaste kiss there, “okay for you?” She felt Marie swallow and when Zelda looked up, she found her eyes closed and head tilted to give her more access, as she mindlessly nodded. Now Zelda was the one who smirked.

She wanted to tease Marie about being so needy already, but the exposed skin of her neck seemed to be calling for her, and the way Marie’s head was turned was an invation with her name written on it. So naturally, she lowered her head once again and planted her lips on Marie’s skin. A salty taste hit her tongue as she flicked it over Marie’s slightly sweating neck, before she started sucking right above her collarbone. She then kissed her way up to Marie’s jaw, feeling her pulse below her lips.

When she reached Marie’s cheek, she stopped and looked up at her, only to find her watching her with dilated pupils. “Tease.” she whispered, her chest heaving.

Zelda gave her an innocent look, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“ _No_?” Marie gave Zelda’s ass another squeeze, harder this time, before one of her hands ran up to Zelda’s front, her fingers lightly touching Zelda’s breast. Zelda inhaled sharply and Marie’s hand moved further upward, ever so gently gripping Zelda’s throat. “You don’t?” Her fingertips pressed into her skin softly, yet hard enough to make Zelda gasp for air as a wave of anticipation ran through her body.

Pushing aside the thought to just give in and kiss her, Zelda leaned forward, her lips only mere inches away from Marie’s. Her breath hitched as Zelda whispered: “I don’t.”

Smirking, Marie’s hand dropped from her throat. Instead, she placed it on Zelda’s thigh, slowly moving up beneath the fabric of her skirt until her fingers reached her lacy knickers. Zelda gasped at the brief contact, Marie’s fingers ghosting over her entrance. Marie smiled at her as Zelda’s hips automatically bucked into her touch. Still, Zelda was somehow able to resist kissing that pretty grin off her face.

They went on like this for another hour or two, teasing each other, trying to find out who would give into the temptation of closing the distance between their lips first. Marie was making it hard on her, Zelda had to give her that much. Something about this woman made her lose her senses, lose her dignity. She completely lost herself in Marie’s small touches and her flirty glances. In her sweet smiles and husky whimpers. The smell of Marie’s natural scent mixed with the hint of sweat clinging to both of their bodies and the alcohol on her breath, was enough to drive Zelda wild.

She hadn’t felt this needy since she was a student at the academy, and even then, no one had been able to get her so turned on in such a small amount of time. It embarrassed her quite a bit, if she was being honest. She suddenly felt like a teenager all over again.

Zelda roamed her hands over Marie’s body, their faces only inches apart and their chests brushing against one another. Marie’s eyes fell down to Zelda’s lips, before they met her gaze again. It was enough to make a shiver run down her spine. Of course, Marie noticed. She did it another time, letting her eyes rest on Zelda’s lips, only longer this time, her tongue darting out to lick her own as she kept on staring. Their hips swayed together and Zelda felt one of Marie’s hands climb its way up into her hair. Their eyes met again when Marie slightly tugged a handful of hair. Zelda very nearly gasped in both surprise and pleasure as Marie watched her with a smug grin.

_Damn her._

She wanted to smack Marie for being able to play her like that.

Marie released her grip on Zelda’s hair, her nails scraping over her scalp instead. Zelda swallowed and leaned forward, their noses brushing ever so lightly. “I would make you scream if we weren’t in public right now.” she whispered, her voice husky and trembling with lust.

Marie bit her lower lip, her eyelids closing for a second, as Zelda’s breath danced across her skin. “I would assume nothing less, chérie.” Marie hummed, her accent thick. One of her hands went up to Zelda’s chest, trailing her finger over the curve of her breast. She then lowered her voice and purred in Zelda’s ear: “But I would make you scream first.” Even through her blouse, Marie’s featherlight touch felt like a burning fire on her skin. Her eyelashes fluttered uncontrollably as she swallowed.

Suddenly, the music died and the neon lights on the walls were switched off. Zelda looked around and saw that there were only a few groups of people left in the room.

“I think they’re calling it a night.” Marie muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.

Zelda nodded, giving Marie a somewhat sad look. She didn’t want this end. It had been years, or maybe even decades, since she had felt as alive as she did in this very moment.

“I had a lot of fun with you, Zelda Spellman.” Marie smiled, gently stroking Zelda’s cheek with her knuckles.

“Likewise.”

***

_Zelda somehow ended up ‘walking Marie home’ with the excuse that this late at night is wasn’t safe to walk around the city alone._

She was fairly certain Marie was able to protect herself better than Zelda could protect her, but she had offered to accompany her anyway. She just wanted to be with her for a little longer. Marie had agreed happily, and it made a fluttering feeling form in the pits of Zelda’s chest to know that Marie wanted to spend a few more moments with her as well.

For the most part they walked in silence, Marie sometimes breaking it by pointing out small things like her favorite bakery or her favorite bench in the park. “It’s one where the sound of the twittering birds is the loudest.” she had explained as they passed it.

When Marie spoke, Zelda found herself listening to every word she said.

All too soon, they arrived at Marie’s house. They stood in front of the door, Marie playing with her keys as she eyed Zelda. “Thank you for bringing me home safely.”

“No problem.” Zelda smiled, “I enjoyed the walk very much.”

“So did I.” Marie agreed, copying Zelda’s smile. “Do you want to come in for one last drink?”

Zelda tried to make a thinking face, like she was seriously considering the offer, when in reality she had been hoping to hear those words. “Why not?”

Grinning, Marie unlocked the door and lead Zelda in.

They settled on the couch, both of them a glass of whisky in their hands and drank in silence.

“Do you remember what you said you would do if we weren’t in public?” Marie asked suddenly, an innocent look on her face, though Zelda knew there was nothing innocent about the question.

She liked it.

“Vaguely, yes.” Zelda answered, trying not to sound as needy as she felt, but even she herself heard the way her voice broke in anticipation.

“We are in private now.” Marie said suggestively, batting her lashes, “Care to prove yourself?”

Smirking, Zelda whispered: “Well... I am a woman of my word.”

That seemed to be the only permission Marie needed to move closer to Zelda.

She wasn’t sure who started it or who leaned in first, but they met in the middle. Their lips carressed each other softly at first, but they soon grew more desperate. They had both been waiting for this moment the entire evening, but it had been worth the wait. They quickly got rid of their drinks, so that their hands were free to touch each other.

Zelda took Marie’s lower lip between her teeth and tugged, before sweeping her tongue across it. Marie whimpered, placing her hand on the back of Zelda’s neck to pull her closer. It had been quite some time since Zelda had kissed another woman before, and _Dear Hecate..._ It was even better than she remembered it to be. Marie was warm and soft, with round curves, a beautiful smile and thick, skilled lips. Zelda’s hands settled on Marie’s cheeks, before her tongue slipped into the warmth of her mouth. Marie welcomed her happily and their tongues started brushing against one another. Zelda felt a throbbing feeling form in the pits of her stomach and dampness between her legs. She needed to be closer.

Apparently sensing her need, Marie gently started to lay her down on the couch, stradling Zelda’s hips and hovering over her. She broke the kiss and asked: “Too fast?”

Zelda shook her head, breathlessly chuckling while trying not to grind her hips into Marie, “Not at all. You have been teasing me for hours.” Her hand moved down to Marie’s chest and she squeezed one of her breasts. Marie swallowed, her lips parting and her eyes closing. A smug smile forming on her lips, Zelda sat up and took the fabric of Marie’s dress in her hands. In one swift motion she lifted it over her head, Marie raising her arms to make Zelda’s job easier.

Once Marie was freed from her dress, Zelda gasped in awe at the amount of beautiful, dark skin on display. Her hands settled on Marie’s round hips as she stared. Even in the dim light of the room, her skin was radiant and seemed to be glowing. It was flawless. After admiring the work of art in front of her, Zelda burried her face between Marie’s breasts, sucking and licking the soft skin there. Marie‘s breath hitched, tangling her hands in Zelda’s strawberry blonde curls. Zelda’s hands fell down to Marie’s perfect ass and she squeezed it. _Hard_. Marie yelped.

Zelda grazed her teeth over Marie’s skin, before leaning up to kiss her. They kissed each other over and over again, taking rapid breaths between each kiss. Zelda’s head started to spin and she wondered if it was because of the lack of oxygen or because of Marie’s intoxicating kisses. Probably the latter. She could literally feel her senses leave her body. All she was aware of was the heat of Marie against her, the bruising lips against her own and the soft skin beneath her desperate hands.

When they broke apart, Marie unbuttoned Zelda’s blouse and tossed it aside. She inhaled sharply as she looked down at Zelda’s body, before practically tearing Zelda’s skirt and bra off of her as well. “ _Tu es magnifique, chérie_.”

Marie’s fingers started trailing her ribcage, so light that Zelda could barely feel it. Yet it left a burning sensation, like she was scratching her and tearing her skin apart. Her fingers moved up, every inch of skin closer to her breasts felt more sensitive, and the burn of her touch increased as she went higher. Marie’s fingertips were so gently and featherlight, but for some reason they left an aching pain wherever they met Zelda’s skin. Dark eyes were pinned on Zelda’s green ones, as she stroke her fingers over the swell of Zelda’s breast. Zelda rubbed the soul of her foot against Marie’s bare calf as a shiver rolled up her spine. Marie then finally started sucking and kissing her breasts, making an ungodly noise escape from Zelda.

But she had been teased long enough. She needed more than soft caresses or sweet glances.

An impatient moan filled the air.

Marie seemed to understand, and laid her down again, but this time, she started pressing kisses across every inch of skin she could reach. From Zelda’s belly button, up to her ear. Then, she pulled back and started kissing her ankle, moving upwards until she reached the inside of Zelda’s knee. She kissed it tenderly, every now and then scraping her teeth across the delicate skin.

“ _Marie_...” Zelda breathed, her back arching, and her lashes fluttering rapidly. Her entire body was shaking, her toes curled, and desire coursing through her veins. She felt desperate.

Marie took hold of Zelda’s knickers and pulled them down her legs, Zelda lifting her hips so she could slide them off easily. Marie then continued to press kisses against Zelda’s inner thigh. She felt Zelda shudder when she bit her skin and the only sound in the room was that of her heavy breathing. Hooking one of Zelda’s legs over her shoulder, Marie’s lips moved closer and closer to the spot where Zelda wanted her most. But every time she got close, she went back to her knee and started the process all over again, leaving Zelda aching for more. She could feel herself dripping and feared for Marie’s couch, but Marie quickly started licking her cum away, without her tongue ever really touching her in the way Zelda wanted her to. Zelda’s thighs wrapped around Marie’s head in an effort to make her stay and to get her where she needed her.

Marie looked at Zelda’s flushed face, her trembling lips and her panting chest. She swallowed, before trailing her fingers across Zelda’s inner thigh, maybe an inch away from her final target. Zelda’s eyes rolled, her irises briefly disappearing, when Marie flicked her tongue across her wet entrance, before pulling back entirely.

That was what sent Zelda over the edge.

“Marie, _please_!” she cried out, so loud Marie’s neighbors might have heard.

Licking her lips, Marie threw a smug smile at her, “I told you I would make you scream first.”

She then finally dipped her head, and the cry that left Zelda’s throat was even louder than the previous one.

***

Slowly, the memories came flooding back to her and a small smile formed on her lips. It had been quite a night, to say the least.

Marie had kept her awake until dawn.

Correction: They had kept _each other_ awake until dawn. Marie’s screams and moans were still fresh in her mind and the thought of it made Zelda’s toes curl. She blinked up at the other woman, and cupped the side of Marie's face. Even in her sleep, Marie leaned in to the touch and for unknown reasons, it made Zelda’s heart flutter. Just a little.

Sighing, Zelda closed her eyes once more, the feeling of Marie’s skin pressed against her own sending tinglings down her spine. Marie stirred, before Zelda felt Marie’s grip on her body tighten, followed by the feeling of small circles being traced between her shoulders. A sleepy kiss was pressed against her forehead, and Zelda found herself oddly touched by the small gesture. She wasn’t really used to this type of one night stands. Usually she didn’t even stay the night, and not in her wildest dreams would she dare to think about waking up in this position: cuddled up together, feeling happy and utterly spent.

Opening her eyes, Zelda was met by Marie looking at her, a lazy smile on her face. “Good morning, ma chérie.”

“Morning.” Zelda muttered, returning her smile. She really wasn’t used to this sort of thing, but she liked it.

“Did you sleep well?” Marie asked, and the question compentely took Zelda off guard. Never had anyone, other than her family, asked her that.

Blinking, she stuttered, before saying: “Yes, I suppose so. This is a good mattress.”

Marie frowned, a playful smile on her face. “Are you talking about me, or the actual mattress?” she asked, gesturing at Zelda’s body, which was currently draped across Marie’s. One of her legs was touching the bed, but other than that she was just lying on top of Marie.

“Both.” Zelda decided, and Marie chuckled. Her eyes flicked down to Marie’s thick lips. They looked soft and tempting and she still remembered what they had tasted like. Shewas sure she could still taste Marie in her mouth, and she wanted more.

Without hesitation, Zelda leaned forward and kissed those smiling lips. She just couldn’t help herself. Marie’s lips were like candy. She couldn’g get enough of them. They were addicting.

A delighted sigh, coming from Marie, reached Zelda’s ears when she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met and Zelda felt Marie’s hand tangle in her hair. She caressed Marie’s cheek, as her other hand reached for her breast. As their lips moved against each other in a slow, yet heated kiss, Zelda’s knee slipped between Marie’s thighs to spread them. She couldn’t help but whimper when she found Marie already wet. Marie’s hand went between Zeda’s legs as well, and she too was met by a warm wetness.

“Ready for another round already, ma belle?” Marie breathed against Zelda’s lips as she started tracing her fingers over her folds.

Zelda had to swallow a moan at the brief contact, before she slapped Marie’s hand away. She had forgotten exactly how many rounds they’d had last night, but she knew that every one had been better than the last one. Every time they learned something new about each other’s body and used it to their advantage. “Of course, only this time,” she removed her lips from Marie’s and lowered her head, pressing kisses down Marie’s body, until she reached her target, “ _I_ will make _you_ scream first.”

Marie moaned loud enough to wake the dead when Zelda swept her tongue over her clit, and for some reason, Zelda knew that today would not be the last time she woke up in this particular bed.

**_The end x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, next up we have a one shot in which Zelda teaches Marie the art of pottery :D I'm probably going to post it somewhere next week but idk when exactly yet. 
> 
> If anyone has prompts or ideas, feel free to let me know on my tumblr: immacryyowzah or on my instagram: miranda.all.the.way
> 
> Stay safe and have a blessed day :D


End file.
